I Love You
by Rhamana
Summary: Heero writes a letter to Duo, explaining his feelings. Includes Japanese and English songwords to The Real Folk Blues from Coboy BeBop. (Song Fic) Read and Review!!


Hi peoples! Rhamana here with a letter/ song fic, and I'm gonna do a series if I can, just review at the end of this, and tell me what pairing you want for the story. If I know the characters, I'll try. Enjoy!! This one will be to Duo, and the song will be The Real Folk Blues from Cowboy BeBop. (English translation will be at the bottom of the page.) ^^  
  
Duo Maxwell, 1232 Scythe House Colony x3214  
  
Dear Duo.  
  
This letter is to show my feelings for you. By the time you read this, I will be on my way to Earth. I love you Duo, and I think you love me too. I had to write this, as when I see you, I blush and even though I try to tell you in person, your eyes capture me, and I get tongue-tied. I've never felt this way about anyone else before.  
  
'Aishiteta to nakeku niwa  
  
Amarinimo toki wa sugite shimatta.'  
  
The way your eyes sparkle when you laugh at my jokes, the sound of your voice, like deep velvet. How soft your hair feels, when I lay my head on your shoulder. Like when you, me, Quatre and Trowa went to the mall on the moon, they were enjoying themselves, and showing their feelings for each other in public. Why couldn't we do that? You said: 'We'll only make a show of ourselves, and we don't want to do that.' I didn't feel that way.  
  
'Mada kokoro no hokorobi wo  
  
Iyasenu mama kaze ga fuiteru.'  
  
Seeing you in your red t-shirt, with that denim jacket I love so much, and those leather jeans, your cross sparkling in the shop lights. It only made me want to do it even more. Then there were all those girls, and you were chatting them up like you didn't care about me. That made me so jealous, the fact that I felt like you didn't care. More to the point, I felt alone. Quatre and Trowa had gone off somewhere, and I was on my own. On my own in that sea of strangers, the unfarmiliar faces not even looking at me. 'Hitotsu no mede asu wo mite  
  
Hitotsu no mede kinou mitsumeteru  
  
Kimi no ai no yurikagode  
  
Mo ichido yasurakani nemuretara'  
  
Then later on, you came and found me, and you cheered me up. You really confused me, Duo. One minute, it was like I didn't exist, the next you were all over me. I told you that I was pissed off with you for treating me like that, and you sat next to me and apologised. How could I stay mad? Your eyes were full of regret and sadness, like a child that knew he had misbehaved. And like a young mother, my heart melted, and I accepted your apology. You hugged me, and I leaned on your shoulder, feeling happy that you were mine, and not someone else's. I buried my head in your hair, and tried to hide from the world. I didn't want to move from where I was. Ever. 'Kawaita hitomi de dareka naite kure The real folk blues  
  
Honto no kanashimi ga shiritai dake  
  
Doro no kawa ni tsukatta  
  
Jinsei mo waruku wa nai  
  
Ichido kiri de owaru nara' I hope you do feel for me like I do for you. I'd feel stupid if I'd wrote this letter, and you didn't care. The reason I've left is to clear my head. I have to do this, otherwise I could do something I would regret. This love I feel for you makes me feel half suicidal, but I know that that is stupid to feel this way. I don't know why I can't just bring myself to tell you, I try, but each time I try, I find it difficult. I only have to look into your eyes, and I feel all limp inside. This pains me, and I wonder, what can I do, how long will it take to get over you, if I can. 'Kibouni michita zetsubou to  
  
Wana ga shikakerareteru kono CHANSU  
  
Nani ga yokute warui no ka  
  
KOIN no omote to kura mitaita Doredake ikireba iyasareru no darou' I hope you feel like I do, and that you will tell me, so I can return to you, to be cradled in your arms, and feel safe. I love you, Duo. And I hope that we could be together in an eternally blissful existence. Forever. 'The real folk blues  
  
Honto no yorokobiga shiritai dake  
  
Hikaru mono no subete ga ougon towakagiranai The real folk blues  
  
Honto no kanashimi ga shiritai dake  
  
Doro no kawa ni tsukatta  
  
Jinsei mo waruku wa nai  
  
Ichido kiri de owaru nara' All my love, Heero. X  
  
^^ Yeah! I did it! And it wasn't with Rhamana writing it!!! Yami R- Makes a change. Sorry if it seems crap, but I will improve with reviews on how you think I could make it better! Here's the English words to The Real Folk Blues. Too much time has passed by to  
  
lament that we were deeply in love  
  
The wind keeps blowing, while my heart  
  
cannot heal all the tears in it Watching tomorrow with one eye  
  
while keeping the other on yesterday  
  
If only I could peacefully sleep  
  
in the cradle of your love, again Someone, cry for me with parched eyes The real folk blues  
  
I only want to know what true sadness is  
  
Sitting in muddy water  
  
isn't such a bad life  
  
if it ends after the first time Despair filled with hope   
  
and this chance with a trap set  
  
What's right or wrong?  
  
It's like two sides of a coin How long must I live till I'm healed The real folk blues  
  
I only want to know true happiness is  
  
All that glitters is not gold The real folk blues  
  
I only want to know what true sadness is  
  
Sitting in muddy water  
  
isn't such a bad life  
  
if it ends after the first time 


End file.
